


True North

by indigo_inferno



Category: Tatort
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Tattoos
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inferno/pseuds/indigo_inferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zu Hause ist kein Ort, es ist ein Gefühl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittycat80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat80/gifts).



> Eine kleine Antwort auf 'Valentinstag' von kittycat80 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5995726); denn auf einmal hatte ich diese Idee im Kopf, und sie wollte einfach nicht weg gehen! :D Mir kam dann gleich danach noch etwas anderes in den Sinn, aber dazu vielleicht später mehr .. ;)
> 
> Die Idee zum Text in der Zusammenfassung habe ich schamlos von Grönemeyer gestohlen und manipuliert .. ganz offentsichtlich. Und der Titel zu diesem Bildchen stammt auch aus einem bekannten, schnulzig angehauchtem Filmchen. Tja. Wie war das noch? 'Good artists borrow, great artists steal outright.' Nich'? :P

Nach einem Denkanstoß Boerne's - und Wochen reiflicher Überlegung seinerseits - überrascht Frank Thiel seinen geliebten Mann mit diesem kleinen Körperkunstwerk, welches nun seine Schulter ziert .. 


End file.
